Night and Day
by mermaidcleo4eva
Summary: While the girls still have problems to figure out about their powers a new girl comes to town.They become great friends, will the girls keep thier fishy secret a secret or will the new girl find out the hard way. summary sucks
1. Moving

Night and Day

Chapter 1 Moving

Today I'm moving to the Gold Coast of sunny Australia.

"Do you have to go." my best friend Ashley said

"Yea I do, I haven't seen my mom in like two years and if I stayed here I would've moved in like a month or two." I said " and I really don't want to deal with moving around with my dad."

"Well you've been living with your dad for a two years and have been putting up with it." she said angrily

"Come on Brooke we don't want to miss our plane." my mom yelled getting into the car. Me and Ashley grabbed a long and tight hug. I took a last look at my home in Zimbabwe, Africa and was ready to see my new home in Australia.

Hours later

We landed at the airport and hitched a ride. "mom how come you never stayed with dad in Africa." I asked trying to make conversation.

My dad has lived in Africa for his whole life but would always move to different places there. Since my mom is white and my dad is black that makes me mix but I inherited everything from my mom, her long black silky hair, her color and her eyes. I'm not even sure if he's my dad.

"I don't know honey after the argument I just needed to leave." she said not really wanting to talk about it. When we got there I noticed how big the house was. We lugged our stuff into the house, I dropped my stuff on the floor at the door and ran into the kitchen. "hungry much." my mom joked, that's one thing I love about my mom she loves to joke and mess around. Plane food doesn't help my appetite I said digging through the fridge only finding eggs and some other things I didn't want. "Can we go to the store?" I moaned

" Can you wait, I'm making burgers your favorite" she smiled nudging my arm.

"Yea, I guess." I said frowning.

"Why don't you go exploring." she said seeing my frown.

"And so you won't have any trouble I'll unpack your clothes ok." she said willingly "

Alright." I said heading for the door

"bye." my mom said as I shut the door behind me. I was walking toward a café named the Juicenet. As I walked in it was totally crowded. I found an empty seat and headed toward it. I almost had my butt on the chair when I fell hard to the floor.

"Sorry I didn't see you there or at all." a boy with brownish hair who wasn't that bad looking.

"Um it's okay." I lied the blood rushing to my cheeks while people were giggling.

"Hey, I'm sorry Zane's a bit of a jerk." a pretty blonde curly haired girl said

"But I'm _your_ jerk." he said bending down to kiss her.

"Get a room" a brunet girl said

"I don't complain when you and Lewis kiss." she said

"Yes you do." a blonde haired girl said

"Oh my name is Rikki and this is Cleo…" she said pointing at the brunet "…Emma.." pointing at the blonde "…Lewis.." she added pointing at a blonde haired boy "…and you see Zane." she said. Without saying my name I walked out the café still embarrassed.


	2. New

Chapter 2 New

After the incident at the café I didn't even want to show my face. I awoke to a song on the radio down stairs with my mom singing along. I threw the covers off my head and hoped out the bed. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I walked down stairs I smelled my favorite pancakes, eggs, and sausage. "Cooked your favorite." she sang

"Do you want to walk t school or do you want me to take you." she said while dancing and flipping a pancake.

"Your in a great mood today, and I'll walk to school today." I said fixing a plate and munching it down.

" Alright mom I'm gone." I said opening the front door

"Bye" she said going into the living room. I stopped at the mirror by the front door to see if I looked ok. I walked outside and looked across the ocean and saw an island. I felt so drawn to it like a magnet, I must've been to drawn to it because I slammed my side into a tree. I heard giggling about two feet away from me.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone." she said as I looked at her and remembered her from yesterday.

"oh I remember you from yesterday at the café." Cleo said as I remembered her name.

"Oh I didn't catch your name." she said extending her hand to help me up.

"Brooke." I said

Me and Cleo walked to school together . I picked up my stuff from the front office, I ran into Cleo again and asked her where locker 128 was and she said "Oh that's next to my locker. When we got to where the lockers was I had took the key the lady gave me at the office out of my pocket and put the key in. "Hey Cleo do you know what that island is called over out in the ocean." I said curious "Oh um…. that's mako island." she said quietly "Hey Cleo." two of the blonde girls from yesterday said "Oh hey guys." she said happy again "You remember Brooke from yesterday." she said

"Oh yeah I remember you." said Rikki

"Hey guys." said a blonde haired boy from yesterday as I was trying to remember his name, Luke, Larry oh it was "Lewis." Emma said finishing what I was going to say. "oh I remember you from yesterday when Zane accidentally took your chair." he said smiling I knew this was going to be a long day.


	3. Drawn

Chapter 3 Drawn

After school the girls came up to me and Emma asked "would you like to come to my house." "Sure, let me change first." I said turning to walk towards my home. "Alright, we will meet here and walk the res…." Emma said as her voice got too distance

Cleo POV

When Brooke left to get changed we just stood there waiting.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim." Rikki suggested

"It wouldn't hurt." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Just to the moon pool and back." Emma instructed at once.

As soon as we hit the water our bronze-orange tail appeared. We swam past schools of fish and all types of coral with our tails flapping as we made a move. We stopped at a piece, we were going to have a race. 1...2...3 and we sped through the water at an awesome speed. When I surfaced the moon pool Emma and Rikki were already there. "You guys cut me off." I said

"Cleo you were so far behind I didn't even know you were still there." Rikki said smiling

"Yea Cleo she's right, you were swimming like a whale." Emma said

"Hey." I yelled knowing I wasn't that slow. We ducked our heads under the water and zoomed of.

Brooke POV

When we got to Emma's I met her mother, father and brother Elliot.

"How come Emma get to have _three_ friends over an I only get to have _one_." he said putting the plates on the table.

"Have you ever considered that maybe because I'm older." she said "Well do you girls want to eat in the in here or in your room Emma." her dad Neil said

"Well eat in my room dad." Emma said.

We went upstairs and talked and laughed about things. The girls wanted me to leave before the moon rose that's when it gets dark. I left before the moon came up. When I was walking towards my house I saw that island again that Cleo said was called Mako island. I saw it and felt drawn to it again but more attracted than the last time. Now the moon was high in the sky and with that I felt even more drawn to it, because before I knew it I had already rented a boat and had it on the sea towards Mako. I got there and dragged my boat to shore and tied it to a rock nearby. It was like I was under a trance by the island and more mesmerized with the moon out. I was heading inland of the island and found a waterfall surrounded by rocks. I walked on the top of the rocks, they were very slippery and then I slipped and fell in a tunnel like hole that lead into a cave.

My feet were moving towards a hole to another cave, it was like my feet had a mind of it's own. I looked at where my feet took me and I seen the most beautiful scene ever. There was a pool like full of water, which I could tell it was connected to the ocean by the push and pull of the tides. It was also in a cone of a volcano. I jumped in the pool of water and started to float. When I looked out the hole at the top of the volcano and the full moon was directly above it. The water in the pool started bubbling and bubbles of water floated up towards the moon I stopped floating and looked everywhere around.

The next day

Beep, beep, beep…. Beep, beep my alarm clock beeped. I pushed the snooze button and got up to get ready for school.


	4. Powers

Chapter 4 Powers

I got up very late so I didn't take a shower, brush my teeth or wash my face. I got downstairs and popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth so my bad breath would go away. I walked outside and saw that island again and remembered that I had saw I yesterday and was so drawn to it… "Hey." a voice said knowing it was Cleo's. "Hey, um have you ever been to that island over there." I asked "because yesterday I remember looking at it and it felt like it was pulling me closer and closer like a giant magnet." I said now remembering what happened last night. "Really." she said confused like something was wrong. We walked to school together and meet with Emma and Rikki. First I had Math with Cleo, English with Emma, and Science with Zane and Lewis. Now I have lunch. "They should give us better food." Rikki said poking at her meatloaf.

"Yea, it looks like a hairless rat." I joked as we all laughed

"So Brooke would you like a job at the café there's a opening and I can probably get you in." Emma asked me smiling

"So when I ask for a job you have to think about it, but you ask Brooke without hesitating." Rikki argued

"Well I know your not the working type and…" Emma stopped in the middle of the sentence

" So, I'm your best friend." Rikki yelled

Then they started yelling back and forth.

"Don't worry they fight all the time and always make up." Cleo said sure of herself. Suddenly the bell rung finally I really didn't want to hear the rest of this. Now I had gym with Rikki. We played volleyball and at the end of gym we had to run five laps. The gym teacher went in her office while we ran at the end when everyone was done we all were just talking until the bell rung. "Hey your new right, and aren't you from Africa." a girl with dirty blonde hair said. "Well I always do something to the new girls." she said as she uncapped her drink and poured it all on me. The girls all left laughing and Rikki was the only one to stay. "Are you ok." she said "Finneee." I said as I dropped to the floor. I saw Rikki and saw the way she was looking at my lower part of my body. I tried to get up but couldn't, I looked at my lower part of my body and saw a bronze-orange tail and not a monkey tail a mermaid tail. Then all of a sudden Rikki stuck her and over my tail and clenched it into a fist, then all of a sudden steam was rolling off my tail. Then after that I had my feet back. "Don't tell anyone just meet me and Cleo and Emma first thing after school by the bench okay." she said kind of low. "Okay." I said still wondering about what happened. Was Rikki and the others a mermaid too? Was I the only one? How did Rikki do that? I had so many questions to ask and I could do that at the end of the end of the day.

Rikki POV

I had Science with Cleo, and Emma so I could tell them when I get there. As soon as I sat down I said

"Guys, Brooke is a mermaid I found out at gym and…."I said so fast I could barley even hear myself.

"What, wait, slow down Rikki your speaking to fast.

"So you said Brooke was a mermaid." Cleo said

"And you found out at gym." Emma said

"So she must've changed yesterday." Emma suggested

"Oh, she said something about her being drawn to the island last night while the moon was out. She specifically said that she was being drawn like a giant magnet." Cleo said

"Really." Emma said

"Class is starting." said the teacher

At Cleo's house

Brooke POV

"So you just found out at gym." Emma said

"Yeah. Are you guys one too?" I asked

"Yeah we are." Cleo said

"We should figure out your powers." Rikki said

"Powers." I said totally confused.

Then all of a sudden my hand flew up and twisted a little and the water in the cup made a water ball. Next my hand did a little position that looked like I was motioning someone to stop and the water in the cup froze. Next my arm did what Rikki's did when she used her power yesterday, but the frozen water in the cup boiled and became a liquid again. Now my hand did almost the same motion as the first on and the water in the cup became a jelly like substance. Rikki bent over and touched what was inside.

"It feels like jelly." Rikki said

"I thought you didn't even know what powers were." Emma said

"Well I didn't but my hand just knew what to do."

"I knew she would get all three but I never seen the last one she just did." said Cleo trying to put things together

"Well it's getting late and we should get going we'll talk some more about it tomorrow." Emma said getting up to leave


	5. Dolphin Love

Chapter 5 Dolphin Love

Emma POV

I got up this morning at about 5:00, I knew I had enough time to do everything I needed to do before work. As I walked through the hallway I was sipping water out of my straw I accidentally tripped and the water spilled all over me, I fell on the ground and dragged my self into the bathroom. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal I ate, then I heard footsteps and tuned around to see Elliot.

"What are you doing up so early." I asked while chewing

"You made a lot of noise getting up. And I heard a loud thump right in front of my room." he said going and flopping on the couch and turning on the TV. "You know if mom and dad see you in here this early they will ground you." I said getting ready for my morning jog/swim. "Alright, I'm leaving bye and don't get in trouble." I said leaving, checking the time and it said 5:50. I had to be there at 6:30, I had enough time.

I jogged along the beach making sure the water didn't touch me. Then I looked around me to make sure no one was around to see, then I ran and dove into the water. I swam slow over the reefs, my tail gliding along. I spotted a dolphin and swam towards it, I glided along with the dolphin. When the dolphin twirled around in circles I twirled around in circles, when I swam in a loop the dolphin swam in a loop. I swam slowly into the moon pool, seconds later I heard a screech from behind me. I turned to see the dolphin I was frolicking with a couple minutes ago. "What." I said aloud. The last time I played with dolphins they watched me go in not actually come in. I ducked under the water and swam out of the moon pool and I looked behind to see the dolphin right behind me. I zoomed through the water to get away, I didn't know what to do. What if this dolphin never stops following me when I'm in the water?

At the Juicenet

I walked in at 6:36, a little annoyed by how late I was.

"Your never late." Ash said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There was this dolphin following me and wouldn't stop." I said

"I bet he will stop because your gone." he said reassuring

"Your probably right." I said more happily

"I did everything, the fruit didn't come yet so you can get that." he said going into the cooler room

"Hey was I supposed to start today." I heard Brooke say

"Well since you're here you can start today." I said grabbing her an apron and tossing it to her.

"Hey I went swimming this morning and there was a dolphin there." Brooke said

"It's still there." my thought was said aloud

"You knew it was there." Broke said confused

"that dolphin followed me into the moon pool, and I thought it would have left by now." I said telling her what happened.

"Why don't you call Cleo, she works at the marine park." she said giving me her phone

"Your right." I said as I dialed her number and she didn't even answer I decided to leave a message.

"She didn't answer." I told Brooke and giving back her phone.

"Try again later." Brooke suggested

I opened up the café still worried about the dolphin. After about ten minutes the café was packed.

"One strawberry-banana smoothie." Amber said giving me the order

"Coming right up." I said going to the back to get the strawberries

"One strawberry-banana." I said giving the customer their smoothie

Brooke POV

Me and Emma took our break and with that we swam to the moon pool as what the girls called it. As soon as we surfaced the pool we heard a squeaking noise and looked up and saw that the dolphin was still there. "Maybe you need to swim away and then.. It will probably follow you." I suggested

"Hey." another voice said as she popped her head from under the water. "What the…" Rikki said

"Long story" Emma said as we all just watched the dolphin

Emma went to the dolphin and patted it's head and then ducked her head under the water and so did the dolphin. Me and Rikki followed after the dolphin left. Emma swam almost to shore but stopped when we stopped because we didn't see the dolphin anymore. Rikki pointed her finger down and that's when I saw it. The dolphin was on the floor, it's fin was bleeding bad. We came up from under the water to talk. "Emma, you go get Cleo she could tell the dolphin team or whatever." Rikki instructed

Emma then nodded her head and left.

"Me and you are going to stay here and watch the dolphin until they get here" she said

Later On

"Thanks again Laurie" Cleo said to Laurie

"No, thank you, all of you. If we hadn't got to the dolphin like we did he could've died." Laurie said looking at all of us

We walked to Emma's house while telling Cleo everything.

"Curtis totally had a crush on you Emma." Cleo said

"Curtis." Emma said confused

"The dolphin, he looks like a Curtis, even Laurie said so." Cleo finished

"Hey do you think I could see him now and again."

"Of course Emma." Cleo said

"I'm just happy he didn't bite my tail." Rikki said as we all laughed

"What I'm telling the truth." Rikki said looking shocked as we all knew she was being sarcastic, she also joined in the laugh.


	6. Moon Crazy

Chapter 6 Moon Crazy

Cleo POV

We surfaced the moon pool with me surfacing last as always.

"Cleo, Brooke just figured out how to do all these things and your still the last."

"Well I… we always don't have to race you know." I said changing the subject as I settled my elbows down in between Rikki's and Brooke's.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Emma said sitting up on the ledge.

"Me too." Brooke said turning her head towards me and Rikki

"I don't think we should be here the full moon will be up in like five more hours and I don't think I can handle it." I said still afraid

"So whose house are we staying at this month." Emma asked looking at me

"Well I didn't get the house tonight so…." I said knowing Emma was mad at me

"My mom wouldn't care." Brooke said smiling "but why do we have to hide from the moon." she asked confused

"Well if you look at the full moon you will go nuts and you won't remember what happened that night." Rikki said and adding "At least one of us gets moon struck every time."

"It comes with being a mermaid." I said nudging her with my elbow playfully.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry." Emma said getting off the ledge and leaving the pool as we did too.

Rikki POV

When we got to Brooke's house we ordered pizza and went to Brooke's room. We used the pizza boxes after we ate them to tape up the windows so no moon light could get in. When I went downstairs to get some water the doorbell rung. I went to get the door since her mom wasn't home yet. When I opened it to my surprise it was Zane with Lewis right behind them.

"What are you doing here."

"Helping you guys out." Zane said pulling me into the kitchen "I got the whole juicenet café to myself and wondering if you would come and we could stay there all night away from moonlight." he said giving me a peck on the cheek

"That's so nice Zane but…"

"Please just this _one _time." he said not letting me finish.

I sighed and said fine but I had to tell the girls first.

"Hey can I go to the café with Zane, were going to stay there all night and he will make sure I don't get moon struck." I said

"No, it's to risky." Emma said

"but…" I said as Brooke cut in "She's right." as Cleo also nodded her head

"Fine I'll just be downstairs then." I said slamming the door

"What did they say." Zane said as I was walking down the stairs as Lewis was walking up

"No, but I don't care I'm going with you." I said grabbing my jacket to cover my eyes from the moon.

"you have to lead me to the café though."

"no problem." he said kissing me and pulling the jacket over my eyes as he opened the door.

Zane POV

I lead Rikki to the café and it wasn't that far away.

"We're here." I said removing the jacket from her head and leaning in to kiss her on the lips as my hand touched one of the curtains (that wasn't letting moon light in) and it fell to the ground. She turned around and looked at it a smile spreading on her face.

She grabbed my shirt and laid me down on one of the tables and started kissing me passionately. She then ripped off my shirt and started kissing my chest. I know she was affected by the moon but I liked this I didn't want it to end. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She started kissing me again as I was undoing my pants.

She was about to undo her bra when she said

"I need a swim."

"No, let's just keep on going." I said not wanting it to end even though we didn't get intent yet.

She got off me and ran out and jumped into the water.

"Zane." I heard Emma and Cleo say as they ran in. They saw me with out my shit on and just shook their heads.

"Where's Rikki." Cleo asked out of breathe

"She ran out and into the ocean. Where's Brooke." I asked

"she also got moonstruck."

"where's Lewis." I also asked

"He got his boat to go after Brooke." Emma said as they started leaving

"Can I come."

"I think it would be better if you stayed here." Cleo said running out of the café.

Cleo POV

We raced out of the café on the docks when Emma was about to jump into the water I said "I don't think we should be swimming on a full moon."

"We need to save our friends Cleo so lets go." with that she dove into the water and so did I.

We sped to Mako island and surfaced the moon pool and saw Rikki and Brooke looking up at the sky. The moon was now at the top of the volcano and the water started bubbling and everything it did when the moon was overhead.

"It's time." Brooke and Rikki said at the same time while Brooke put her hand in the air. Then all of a sudden I hear thunder and think "she can make a thunder storm all by her self without Rikki's help. When I looked at Emma I knew she was thinking the same thing. Rikki then jumped in and created lighting and struck it at us we moved out of the way and it hit the water and fire started on the water where the lightning hit. The fire wore down and stopped. A wind tunnel picked up and me and Emma looked up at the moon that was passing.


End file.
